Jaken  Lost in Tokio
by HeddaGabler
Summary: Sesshomaru orders Jaken to unravel the mystery of the time-travelling miko. Of course, he didn't order Jaken to fall down the well and travel through time himself. What will happen to poor Jaken in Tokyo of the 20th century? Is anyone willing to help him?
1. Untimely Victory Celebration

Welcome to my new story!

In this little story of mine the hero will be one of the most underestimated characters of the IY universe: Jaken! Well, not hero per se, but he will be definitely the leading role. ;)

All chapters will be inspired by prompts given at the IB4Y community at Livejournal. So, you can expect weekly updates from now on.

This week's prompt was a normal word prompt with no word count limit. I decided to write a 100 word drabble, nonetheless. Theme: LOL. Originally posted on January 12th 2011.

Enough said. Have fun! 

Hedda

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any character from the IY universe. I am jealous, Rumiko! 

+++ooo+++

The sun was high, when Jaken finally scaled the Bone-eaters-well. It had been an obnoxious order, but he had complied nonetheless, for he was his master's most faithful servant. He was puzzled by his lord's sudden interest in that foolish human woman who accompanied the good-for-nothing hanyou. However, he was now able to return to his master.

Jaken laughed out loud, tears of joy were forming in his eyes and he danced on the well's wooden frame, his trademark staff in his claws.

And then he slipped and fell into the depths of the well, a blue light engulfing him.


	2. If you're hungry, go to WacD's!

Now, this one is tricky. ;) This chapter was based on a prompt, given by IB4Y community at Livejournal. However, the prompt is not a word, it is an image! So, forgive me for linking to this picture. If you don't want to click this, don't worry. On the image you can see the entrance of a WacDonalds and two ladies who are about to enter from behind. If you ask me, these are Kagome and her mother. And this is the result. Originally posted January 24th 2011.

Hedda

+++ooo+++

„It is no use," Jaken squeaked, his voice a conglomeration of high-pitched sounds, his breathing heavy from his seventh and last attempt of going back through the time portal. It was to no avail. Every time he had taken the leap, he had gained yet another kiss from the dirty soil at the well's bottom.

Now he was leaning on the wooden frame wishing he was a larger demon, as the rope ladder hadn't been designed for his rather short legs. Carrying the staff of the two heads hadn't simplified matters, either. Of course, he had anticipated that he would not be allowed to go back that easily. However, who could blame him from trying? There was so much at stake, his master depended on him!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried out, jumping up so fast, he almost lost his balance, again. This did not matter in that moment, though. He was fueled with new spirits, for he had finally found a solution to his predicament.

"I am in the future! There must be a Lord Sesshomaru in this era, as well! He'll be able to send me back. Furthermore, I will be able to collect some valuable knowledge for him while I am here. He will be eternally grateful! Hahahahahaha…"

Thus, Jaken ran off, still laughing loudly when he passed Goshinboku.

The vivid laughter was soon replaced by a nervous titter, while Jaken held his staff, his tiny claws rather white than green. His face now featured a nice shade of violet and his big yellow eyes twitched uncontrollably. Other than that, Jaken did not move a muscle.

He had never seen so many humans in one place and none of them wore armor. Weren't they afraid that something might happen to them in this stone desert? And then there were those things, which bothered him to no end. Neither demon nor human, they were rolling by, emitting obnoxious sounds and smells. Yet, the humans did not seem to be disturbed by them. In fact, he was able to spot human heads in them! Sometimes a whole bunch of foolish humans were within those odd creatures.

And humans and rolling creatures were doing some kind of weird choreography. While the former stopped the latter were moving and vice versa. He suspected, it had something to do with that odd pole which produced a red and a green light alternately.

There was one thing which Jaken was thankful for, though. The humans were in such a hurry they didn't pay any attention to him. Thus he was able to observe everything, undisturbed.

He would have stood there for the rest of the day, if it wasn't for that delicious smell that taunted his empty stomach. It was coming from the strange building, which was situated beyond that never ceasing stream of rolling monsters.

Carefully he approached the stream by navigating through the mass of humans. He saw a few humans coming out of that particular building, eating and munching. That was the final straw. Jaken sprinted forward.

He had almost covered half the distance, when a horn resounded accompanied by a strange squealing noise he could not decipher. Jaken turned his head just in time to see that a rolling monster was coming straight at him. He jumped out of harm's way and landed face down on the solid ground. As the brown monster came to a halt and the head of human male appeared from within the beast's body, Jaken had already turned around and watched the assaulter with a grim expression on his face.

"What are you playing at, kid? This isn't fucking Frogger!" the man shouted. In an instant, Jaken was back on his feet.

"Behold the power of the staff of-"

Fortunately for the man, Jaken had not the time to finish his sentence and his intention of roasting his opponent, as another beast, a small green one with yellow glowing eyes, was approaching him.

Jaken was panting when he finally reached his destination.

Jaken quickly understood how things were running in here. Humans ordered food from the retainers of this house who all wore the same kind of uniform. In exchange, the ordering humans gave the serving humans money.

And this was the problem. He had no money whatsoever to buy some of this delicious smelling stuff. Unlike his master, he would eat anything no matter who had cooked it, as long as it tasted deliciously. Tears of despair were forming in his eyes. He was so hungry!

"Hey, little one! Over here!"

One of the servants was waving and twinkling in his direction. Jaken turned around, but no one was standing behind him.

"Yes, you!" the female said cheerfully.

Gulping, he neared the woman cautiously, not trusting any human one bit. Well, apart from that unnerving little brat, he had to take care of. Was Rin already worried about his absence? Would she decorate him with flower wreaths, once he returned? Who would show her the proper way of worshipping Lord Sesshomaru, if he was never to come back?

"You look hungry."

Jaken resisted the urge to slap himself. He had a difficult task to manage; he had no time to ponder about the silly little girl. Therefore, he simply nodded, uncertain on how to proceed. The woman gave him a big smile, leaning over the counter.

"Of course, you are, wearing this costume all day must be tiring," she continued.

"Costume?" Jaken asked tentatively.

"Your costume for the cosplay convention, silly! And it such a fabulous and realistic one! Unlike theirs," the woman motioned with her head to a nearby table. Jaken turned around to see, what the woman had meant. Sitting there were a bunch of young males, stuffing food into themselves, their pink wigs threatened to fall off.

"So, do you want to have a funny meal, then?"

"I…. I don't have money," he whispered.

"Oh my, sweetie! Haven't you heard? WacDonalds is the official sponsor of the convention. Therefore, everyone who dresses up for the convention gets free meals!" she explained.

Jaken eagerly nodded his head and before long, he was sitting at a perfect sized table. He unwrapped the warm and delicious treat and took a bite. His eyes widened, heart beat accelerated and tears were flowing down his face.

Jaken was in heaven.

Outside the fast-food shop, two women were strolling towards the tall building. The elder woman had short black hair, while the younger had her black hair in a long pigtail.

"It was a good idea of you to come here, mum."

"I know that you love WacDonalds, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her mother as they entered the shop. She gestured her that she had to go to restroom first before they ordered. Besides, this would give her mother plenty of time to read the menu, as she was always slow on deciding which food to pick. Determinedly Kagome marched through her favorite burger joint, heading towards the washrooms.

As she gazed over the children's corner of the restaurant, her heart missed several beats. Sitting there on a baby blue child's chair, examining a tiny Barbie doll, was Jaken!

Kagome froze on the spot, but he hadn't noticed her yet, as he was too engaged into the little plastic toy he was holding in his claws. Several empty wrappings of burger and soft drinks were scattered across the yellow table. He'd had at least seven funny meals, if the amount of toys were anything to judge by. Action figures from the latest Disney movie, some miniature cars, a little pony in lavender and a small whistle. The staff he always carried around was lying on the ground, abandoned. Kagome drew in a sharp breath, when Jaken lifted the doll's little skirt a bit.

"Is this even anatomical correct?" he muttered to himself, poking the doll.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" 

The little toad like imp squeaked and jumped up a bit. His eyes widened a fraction when he met her gaze. Then his gaze darted between her, the exit and his staff. Kagome was about to interrogate him, when-

"Lord Sesshomaru," he cried, pointing at something behind her.

Kagome turned around hastily scanning the room for the tall demon lord. Even though the strangest sets of hair colors were assembled in this room due to the cosplay convention she had read about, there was not a single strand of white hair.

She turned yet again, only to find Jaken stuffing his toys into an empty funny meal bag, grabbing his staff. Their gaze met.

"Foolish human!" he cried.

And then he dashed towards the exit, laughing madly. At once she chased after him, shouting over her shoulder towards her mother not to worry, when she passed her.

She'd never thought that one could be so fast with legs this short.


	3. The Lady on the Roof

This chapter was written for IB4Y, a community where prompts inspire at Livejournal. The prompt was a phrase: "The valuable pet ...defects." Max word count was 300, I used 250. Originally posted on January 31st 2011.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Standing on the roof's edge of a five story house, a lady clad in a finely tailored black pantsuit observed the scene that unfolded at the bottom. Icy blue eyes glittered as the young miko had finally trapped the little youkai between trash cans and a high mesh wire fence in this deserted dead-end street.

Soon, insults were exchanged as rapid as gunfire and especially the little demon's high-pitched voice tormented her sensitive ears. Yet, she had to stay, if she really wanted to discover how things had taken its course in the past. Looking down and listening to the two yelling each other, she really wondered, though.

He was an enigma indeed, even to her.

She was bored watching these two and brushing black strands out of her face wasn't calming her down, either, like it normally did. The wind kept blowing them back into her face, the amount of annoyance within her increased by the minute.

Obviously, the last offence had been too much for the human miko, as her spirituals powers flared up and threatened to purify the little youkai. This caused the kappa to change tactics and he now bargained with the girl. They now argued in a moderate volume and her ears instantly felt the relief.

The negotiations came to an end and miko and youkai walked off, side by side. For a second, a golden flame flickered in blue eyes and a small smirk curved thin lips slightly upwards.

"So… The valuable pet…defects. Interesting."


	4. Interdependency

This chapter was written for IB4Y, a community where prompts inspire at Livejournal. The prompt: Interrelated, max word count: 300, which I used completely. Originally posted on February 8th 2011.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

He had told her that the well wasn't working, but the foolish woman was too stubborn and had jumped anyway. Needless to say that she had injured herself and was now currently lying on the well's bottom, whimpering. With a sigh, Jaken landed next to her. The stupidity of humans knew no limits.

"Silly girl!" he exclaimed.

When the black haired priestess rolled over onto her back, he was able to spot the puffy eyes and swollen lips, the scent of salt heavy in the air. Slowly she straightened up groaning, her left hand reached for her left ankle, but as soon she made contact with it, she let out startled cry.

True, Jaken was no inuyoukai, however he also had sensitive ears. The volume of her cry, the close proximity to him and the echo within the well were torturing his eardrums fairly well. Therefore, when she started to babble and sob in an annoying frequency, immediate action was required.

"Do you think you can stand?" he interrupted her.

Brown human eyes were blinking at him and she nodded sheepishly, when he hold the staff of the two heads out to her. With the miko using the staff as a crutch, he was able to maneuver her to the rope ladder. He climbed up until he was on eyelevel with her and held out his right hand out to her, while his left clutched the rope ladder.

The next hour took every ounce of his strength. Waiting, grasping, pulling, pushing, climbing. Pulling, pushing, losing balance, losing patience, continuing. Pulling, pushing, panting, sweating, fighting, climbing, winning.

Jaken slumped down on the polished wooden floor, trying to regain his breath. When his vision wasn't blurry anymore, he looked up to the miko that leaned on the well's wooden frame.

Smiling.

Blushing.


	5. The Telephone's Elegy

Dear reader,

This chapter was written for the IB4Y community at Livejournal, the prompt was an image. Two images were given, but I've chosen the image where a telephone was depicted. Word count was a maximum of 500 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

And now, I will proudly present you the second poem, I have ever written: The Telephone's Elegy. It was fun to write and it actually won first place at IB4Y for that particular week. I still can't believe it. However, as I plan on writing poems in the future as well, I would like to hear your thoughts on the rhythm and rhyme. Ever verse is supposed to be 10 syllables long. If you find one though, that is somehow not 10 syllables long, I would be happy to hear.

Thanks for your help!

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

My name is Phone Master One Dot Zero

And I must tell you an awful story

Once I've been the Higurashis' hero

But nothing's left of that former glory

It all began with that tiny green imp

When I hear his name all my cords get limp

Jaken, Jaken, what a hideous name!

For thirteen years I've been in their service

And never, ever did I let them down

Not a single call had made me nervous

I even survived grandpa's dressing gown

And have I expected to see some cash?

'Course not and yet I'm still a piece of trash!

Not my masters' fault, but the imp to blame.

It was the day everyone'd left the shrine

When the kappa approached and sniffed at me

The cruel toad stretched the cords that were mine

Pressed with no mercy each and every key

And what he did next was so disgusting:  
Licked my receiver, that's worse than rusting!  
What did I do to deserve such a fate?

"My, what a curious item this is!"

He exclaimed in his nasty, high-pitched voice

In that moment I wished for devil's kiss

For I've never heard such terrible noise

Then suddenly a phone call came in sight

Believe me when I say I tried to fight!

My attempts were all in vain, I was too late.

"I'm calling for a telephone survey

It's about Japanese mythology

I would like to know what you have to say

If not, please accept my apology!"

In a split second the toad was on fire

Ignoring the mute protest of my wire

Infinite anguish lay ahead of me.

"Mythology, that'd be my expertise

I know all about Lord Sesshomaru!"  
For a sec I think I heard someone sneeze

Call me crazy, but it came from the loo

Then he began the faithful servant's hymn

Chances of my survival were fairly slim

One telephone's bale was one kappa's glee.

What happened that you became scrap metal?

Well, it really was not my own fault

Suddenly the line was full of rattle

That's when the demon started his assault

Smelting me into a lump with his staff

Last thing I heard was his maniac laugh

Why will no one protect the innocent?

Now I'm in heaven, sitting on a cloud

Watching the poor Higurashis' mourning

And yet I had my fun laughing out loud

On his jowl the shape of a hand still burning

Please, let this be a lesson to you all

Be nice to your friends waiting in the hall

This is the telephone's elegy's end.


	6. A Fair Contest

Written for the IB4Y community at Livejournal. Prompt was the phrase: "It's funny how the seemingly quiet, are the ones to be most wary of." Max word count: 500, which I used up completely. Originally posted on February 20th 2011.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo+++

Curiosity would be his downfall one day.

It all started when the human priestess had decided to go on a fair. Unfortunately, none of her petty friends had been able to accompany her. Therefore, she had wanted him to come with her and with a little bribery on her part, Jaken had agreed. Even the most strong-willed demon would falter in prospect of five funny meals at his favourite burger joint. Besides, it would be a good opportunity to gather information on humans of this era.

However, this proved to be a difficult task as these humans were certainly odd.

They stuffed more food into themselves than it was required for a proper nutrition. They took pleasure in catching small fish with little paper screens, although they failed miserably at it. All the while they were chatting about the mundanest things one could possibly imagine. He doubted that he'd be able to gain any important information from these good-for-nothings, nothing that would be useful for his master.

It was when the silly girl stopped yet again, this time to let an old hag read her hand, something caught Jaken's attention. Standing on a podium was a man who was clad in a giant ape costume, the reason behind this attire unbeknownst to Jaken. However, this alone was nothing out of the ordinary, since humans of this age seemingly enjoyed to dress up. No, among all the busy and idle fair visitors, it was remarkable that this man didn't move an inch. Even his mouth was shut. If it wasn't for the dull gleam in his eyes, one would've thought him to be a statue.

Jaken tentatively approached him. When he was only two yards away, the child that had stood in front of the man turned around, disappointment written all over his face.

"No matter which face I made, he didn't budge. Good luck, pal," the boy said.

The little imp dwelled on the memories of the last grimace-making contest he and Rin had held. He was certain that he had been the actual winner, if it weren't for the two-headed dragon steed. They were anything but neutral judges, considering how much attention they donated on the little girl.

_I am second to no one!_

With a new determination he stretched his mouth with his two claws, until tears formed in his eyes. Yet, the man didn't move, not even his eyes twitched.

_I am just getting started!_

Now he pressed his hands on his cheeks, causing his eyes to pop out slightly, but the man stood as motionless as before.

The three-eyed opossum.

Nothing.

The fat monk.

Nothing.

The violet mosquito.

Epic failure.

After performing the last of his secret weapons, Jaken had enough. He turned on his heels, starting a tirade about humans and their insufferable antics, when he felt a sudden push sending him flying over the ground. After his blunt landing, Jaken turned his head around to face the culprit.

Mischief glared haughtily down at him.


	7. Nightly Commotion

This chapter was written for IB4Y, a community where prompts inspire at Livejournal. The prompt: Moonstruck, max word count: 300, which I used completely. Posted February 27th 2011.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

_Now he's done it…_

Kagome threw back her blanket, rose from her bed and stomped out of her room. She went down the stairs, muttering curses under her breath and headed for the small spare bedroom, which was situated directly beneath her own room.

_Three a.m.…. I'll strangle his little neck!_

When she arrived at the room, three entirely drowsy pairs of eyes were looking at her in utter confusion. Her family had formed a small semi-circle around their guest. The latter however, was sitting at the opened window wailing bloodcurdlingly.

Jaken had been acting strange, lately. On Monday, when her mother had wanted to change the sheets of his makeshift bed, the little demon had refused to sleep in the new sheets until her mother had removed the one with the little puppies and exchanged it for the one with fairies. On Tuesday, the imp had screamed at his brother and demanded that Souta changed his clothes, instantly. Her brother had cried all morning, as he loved his violet sweater dearly.

With a sigh she approached him cautiously, dreading what was about to come. She tipped him on his shoulder. Jaken turned around his head, his yellow eyes emitting streams of tears, his beak trembling and occasionally he snuffled. At least, he had stopped his whining. At first, she had wanted to yell at him for causing such a commotion, while everyone was sleeping. But seeing him like this, she hadn't had the heart. Thus, she fell on her knees, smiling at him.

"What is wrong, Jaken?" she asked softly.

He raised his little hand and pointed at the moon.

"The moon…. Tonight it has exactly the same shape as the crescent moon on Lord Sesshomaru's noble forehead!"

Kagome drew Jaken into an embrace.

_Moonstruck of a different kind…_


	8. A Mystery revealed Sort of

This drabble was written for the IB4Y community at Livejournal. The prompt was an image, showing Sesshomaru's mother and some droplets of blood. Max word count was 300, which I used. Originally posted on March 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Yellow and round eyes blinked at blue and narrowed ones.

Jaken wondered what he had gotten himself into. One moment, he had been walking down the streets heading for his favourite place in all Tokio and in the next he had felt someone knock him down. When he had awoken, he had been greeted with two high heeled shoes. He still remembered the vivid argument he had shared with the young miko about women's footwear nowadays. However, he hadn't had the time to re-experience the fight with the girl, as the woman who wore this pair of shoes had kicked him nonchalantly. Now Jaken was back on his feet, a big lump already began to form on his head.

"Little youkai…" the lady said.

"I'm no youkai! I am just a little kid with skin problems!" he screeched.

"Little youkai… Add problems with your vocal chords to your list."

Jaken gaped at her.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

The lady smiled at him and Jaken had the distinct feeling it didn't bode well, as her smile was anything but benevolent. Her amber eyes were – amber? Jaken was positive that the lady had blue not amber eyes! And, what had happened to her black hair? It was shocking white now. It was as shiny as his master's. And yet, when two stripes appeared on her face accompanied by a Prussian blue crescent moon, Jaken's poor little heart was close to an attack.

"Moon…" he said weekly, his claw pointing at her forehead.

"No, you don't know me," she said coolly. "But you might be familiar with the ingrate I call son."

The little youkai did the only thing reasonable: He fainted, while blood was spilling out of his nose.

"Indeed, I do think it is shocking, as well," she concluded.


End file.
